Taking Chances
by criesofthefallen
Summary: AU. He left before they could do anything about it. It was for the best.
1. Taking Chances

**Taking Chances**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but adore both HP and the Avengers. If you haven't seen it yet, DO IT! It is absolutely amazing and I've seen it...err a few times. Any who, I own nothing you recognize.

**Warnings: **I feel this is a bit redundant but this is slash. I mean, Are any of my stories NOT slash?

This is a one-shot.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was only so much he could do to hide the fact that he was not aging anytime soon. And living in a world that turned on you at the drop of a hat was not entirely comforting.

It was with this thought at the fore front of his mind that Harry Potter decided to travel the world. See new things. Meet new people.

Well, that was his story at least. Ron and Hermione were being difficult and practically demanding he stay were he belonged—in the Wizarding World. But what they failed to realize, was, he no longer belonged in that world. If he was entirely honest, since becoming Master over Death, he was no longer sure he _belonged_ anywhere.

Still, he said his final goodbyes to all of those he loved and made his way around the world. Spain and Japan held his attention for a few years, Harry finding the culture and the food amazing. Despite everything he had found, everything he had seen, Harry still felt _lost_.

.

.

He had learned and seen as much as he could, partially in order to see what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, or at least a portion of it. Astrophysics fascinated him, but the field was small and he would not be able to last very long in the same field before people started asking uncomfortable questions.

Music had always been a secret love of his, something he could cary with him from place to place, something he did not have to share with anyone. Something his. But he didn't want, or need, the attention. So that would remain a hobby and secret love. The last thing he considered, and actually got around to doing was working with mechanics.

He invested most of his money in safe investments and used the rest to open a garage in New York. It was a perfect place with the mix of so many cultures and languages. He felt as if there was a small piece of every corner of the world there. What finally made him decide to become a mechanic and open his own garage was the fact that no one would notice him. Not really. I mean, who ever really pays attention to their mechanic?

Odds are you rarely if ever need one anyways.

The garage, his employees, and life in general was very good to him. He earned more than enough to make his business successful and pay his people well, and he enjoyed the work. The side projects he had on the side didn't hurt either. They were a way of passing time and doing something productive in those hours between night and dawn, when he should have been sleeping. He still slept, just not quite as long as he used to. Or needed to for that matter.

That was until he met Tony Stark.

His car broke down right in the middle of the street. In front of his garage. Not having the tools to do his own repairs, Stark had decided to see just how good _Prime_ was. They had build up a reputation of reliable, superior service for a reasonable price.

Harry himself had worked on Stark's car and he hadn't been able to get rid of the man since. While Harry had been finishing up repairs, Tony had made his way into the area that housed all of Harry's pet projects. Tony, being Tony, had gone through all his things and promptly invited him to work for him. The fact that the proposition hadn't even left his lips before Harry said no, made Tony an obsessive little twit.

He came by the garage often and checked in on the projects Harry had lined up, sometimes offering obscene amounts for the patents on them. Harry wasn't interested in any money from him, he had plenty. So he kept turning him down. And Tony kept pouting and promising to find his weakness sometime.

Honestly? Tony wasn't so bad.

The rest of his employees worked effectively and shared a bond that would never extend to him. Harry sometimes thought about making an effort, but he had always been the quite, introverted type. You literally had to pound it into his head that you weren't going anywhere before you could get more than a grunt or a distracted hum from him.

He loved his work and did it well. He needed nothing else. Well, except maybe Tony. At this point he almost found himself looking forward to the visits from the playboy billionaire. Almost.

.

.

.

The day he met Steve Rogers was completely unremarkable.

He sat beside him at _Momma Ophie's_ diner and it was nothing more than a glance as he sat down.

The blond, blue eyed god never actually spoke to him, at least not in those first months.

The uninterested glances soon turned to nods in greeting, to slight smiles, to polite good mornings. It was Gisselle who finally got them to "meet" officially.

"Oh you two! This is ridiculous! It's been moths since you've shared the same space every morning and still, you barely grunt at each other. 21st Century darlings. 21st Century!"

With those exasperated remarks, and their food, she flounced away to take more orders. Other patrons went back to their food and conversations, and he and Steve just looked after the irritated blond. They finally turned back to their food and ate in silence.

The morning after, exactly at 8:15 as usual, Harry walked into the diner, Steve already at his seat. Ginger set down his coffee and he said a cordial, "Good morning," to Steve. Only instead of a nod in response and a breath taking smile, Steve turned on his side to face him fully.

"She's right you know." Blue eyes stared into his and he smiled, laughing softly.

"Yes, yes she is."

Emerald eyes looked into blue eyes for a minute longer before a strong firm grasp encased his own hand, "Steve Rogers."

"Pleasure to meet you!" he responded with a pleased smile. _So that's his name. _

Soft laughter made him look up, "This is generally the part where you tell me your name?"

The room seemed to get unbearably hot for a fews seconds as he blushed a bright red, "Harry. Harry Potter." A warm hand still wrapped around his gave a slight squeeze before releasing it.

"Good to finally meet you." The silence that followed was comfortable and ripe with a sense of, something. Something with a hint of promise.

When Tony dropped by for a visit later on that day to check on a model for a new project of his he stopped short as he entered his office and stepped back out. Glancing to the left, then the right, he stepped back in and simply stood there.

Used to his antics by now, Harry merely sighed and waited patiently.

Tony walked across the large room and around his desk, coming to face Harry he crouched low and leaned forward until their noses touched. Harry blinked rapidly, his eye crossing briefly before a scowl marred his features, "You got laid, didn't you?"

Harry blushed furiously and choked on the words he was about to say. Tony leaned on one hip on his desk and waited expectantly. Growling Harry reached blindly and grabbed something heavy. Eyes wide, Tony scrambled back and hid behind a chair. "Well you did, didn't you?"

Sighing, Harry placed the wrench down and sat back down, "No Stark, I didn't." Silence.

"Wait. My first name is Tony." Rolling his eyes, Harry was glad Tony decided to focus on the transition from Tony to Stark after having worked so hard for it.

This was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

Long day? He was tempting fate.

It was a long _month._

He never wanted to see another engine again in his life. Hell, he never wanted to see another model again. Tony's pet project had been a nightmare, sure Tony had done most of the heavy lifting but it was still exhausting.

Having to work with his almost friend who had no idea what the words 'personal space' meant had nearly driven him up a wall. And to top it off, the hollows were acting rather strange.

It had been a while since he had felt something inside him shift, he just didn't know what.

His only comfort was knowing that every morning, without fail, Steve would be waiting for him at the Diner. Those few precious moments, those times spent in silence or discussing whatever was going in the world, were the moments he looked forward to the most.

It amused him sometimes how Steve would fail to understand the simplest references to pop culture. It seemed strange that even _he_ understood them, wizard raised and all. Though he had learned not to judge and look at Steve funny.

Instead, he had taken to trying to teach Steve all about movie references and common phrases, important figures in the media. It was both entertaining and rewarding, seeing the dimpled smile that would light of the face of the man he—was becoming rather fond of.

Tony still teased him and tried to get him to give up a name.

His favorite excuse so far was, "What if...he is an alien from outer space, here to kidnap you and make you his eternal bride or something. He could be a serial killer! Only trying to protect you here!"

Tony meant well, he knew, but his instincts had never led him astray. They were what had made him take a seat at the bar instead of his usual booth. He hadn't missed the knowing looks from Ginger, Gisselle, and Josh. But he knew he could trust Steve, that he was—important.

That was all he needed to know and all that mattered.

.

.

.

Harry was actually on his way to the soon to be up and running Stark tower.

It would run only on clean energy. It made him feel like he was a part of something that mattered. Normally Tony dropped by the garage or his apartment, but Harry had recently taken to stopping by Tony's when he was bored.

Which was often.

Part of the reason why he had begun to actively seek out Tony was seeing the slightly hurt look the man had adopted when he had mentioned inviting Steve over to his place. He had never actually invited Tony over, he had just, followed him home.

Not that Harry had minded but he knew that no matter how Tony portrayed himself, he wanted to be loved and accepted for him. Not the toys, or the money, or the status or anything but who he was.

The happiness and enthusiasm he was greeted with when Tony had seem him awkwardly standing at the door to his office had made him feel a warmth he rarely felt these days.

Pepper walked up to him and smiled softly at him, the gratitude warm and bright in her eyes making him blush slightly. Since then, he made it a habit to visit his friend and continue helping with the project which was only days away from completion.

As Harry and Tony watched a rerun of Criminal Minds and ate pizza, Harry felt Tony glancing at him discretely every few seconds. Sighing, Harry reached for the remote, making Tony jump, and paused it.

Turning to look at one of his only friends, Harry smiled encouragingly, "What is it Tony? I know you want to talk about something?" Tony just shifted guiltily in his seat and set down his slice of pizza. He was unusually silent and didn't take the offered opening, rare as it was, like he normally would. That alone made a feeling of unease creep into his gut. Finally, brown eyes searched out his.

"I looked into your past."

Those words made him feel light headed and dizzy with a sense of dread and betrayal.

Hands reached out to steady him and he ripped himself away. He should have known. How could he have possibly thought that Tony, _Tony Stark_, would leave his past alone.

He made his way to the elevator and cursed as Jarvis did not open the doors. "Let me out Tony." Silence met his angry demand and nothing really happened in those few minutes.

"I know you're angry. But you have to understand, I do not care if you are hiding things from me. Well, I do, but that's not the point! I am incredibly curious by nature but I have respected your privacy until recently. I realized, I realized you do not age. I looked at pictures, profiles, and every one who has ever met you describes you exactly the same way. I've noticed and other people have started to notice. I didn't dig too deep. I just, I want you to know that I will always protect you. Whatever the reason I don't have to know it, if you ever decide to share? I will gladly keep the secret and cary it to my grave. But I needed to know, to erase what I could and protect you. I'm sorry Harry. I really am. But your safety and well meaning mean more to me than your friendship. It sound stupid but I'd rather you were living free and happy than locked up in some lab." Harry stood before the elevator doors and said nothing.

A tear slid slowly down Tony's cheek and he didn't bother brushing it away. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly stepping forward slightly, Harry's body became rigid. Clenching his hands Tony took a step back, "Jarvis, let him go." Jarvis wisely made no reply and the doors opened for him, stepping into the elevator.

Harry did not turn back.

.

.

.

Weeks passed and Tony and Harry did not speak.

Tony had called several times the first week but had not showed up to the garage or his apartment. Harry felt strangely lonely and the anger and self righteous feelings of betrayal had faded to nothing. Harry's subconscious told him he had no right to feel betrayed.

Tony had only done what he had to protect him and had promised to continue doing so even if he never saw Tony again. He had respected his privacy and avoidance when talking about his past.

He had pushed and prodded into his life, into his heart, without really having a reason to. Harry had certainly done nothing to encourage him. If he was honest, the only reason he hadn't called or visited Tony yet was because he was ashamed of his reaction.

Harry walked into the Diner and stared at his coffee morosely, for once there before Steve.

He sighed into his third cup before he felt the air shift and the presence that had become such a balm to his soul enter through the door. The air became warmer, more heated as Steve took his customary seat beside Harry. Worried blue eyes looked at his haggard, tired appearance, "What's wrong?" Harry looked up at Steve and smiled weakly.

The normal effect of having those eyes on him was lessened by the cloud that hung over his head. Sighing softly he mumbled something into his coffee that had Steve running his hand up and down his back.

Smiling softly he turned back to look at Steve, "I, I had a really stupid fight with a friend. Actually, my best friend. It's stupid because I know he was just trying to protect me and I felt betrayed. I felt right at the moment and the week after. I forgave him soon after but I was a, a dick!" he said miserable as he cast his eyes down.

Steve turned fully in his seat, keeping one arm around his waist and using the other to take Harry's chin in his hand, he tilted his face up, "If you have forgiven him, and he is not mad, then you should see him. Talk things through."

Harry took his bottom lip in his teeth drawing Steve's attention to it briefly, "It's not that easy."

Steve rubbed his thumb across his jaw softly, "Why not?"

Harry released his abused lip and looked thoughtful, "What if, what if I messed everything up? I mean, he just came into my life and pushed his way into it. He could just, leave the same way. I mean, you've seen how great a conversationalist I am in the beginning."

Steve laughed, bright and pure, "We have the same problem, yes. But if he fought that hard, and trust me I've been there, he wouldn't not forgive you. Pride, it isn't always a good thing."

Emerald eyes hid themselves behind bangs for a second, "You really think so?" Steve pulled his chin back up, "Of course. Life, life is too short to have any regrets. Losing someone you love over your pride is never good. Actually, I think it's even more painful. You need to take that chance. Sure he might not be happy at first, you might need to make it up to him first, but he will forgive you. That's what friends are for; forgiving you when you're being stupid is part of the job description," he said with a proud smile, happy with his accurate use of a modern reference.

"Life is all about taking chances and not living with any regrets, _not a one_."

Harry watched the emotions flit across Steve's face, confidence in his words and an odd sort of regret, wisdom he hadn't expected from the man but seemed surprisingly fitting. There was another expression he didn't quite register before warm lips met his and everything else faded away.

The kiss that started warm and soft and exploring quickly turned into something more. Harry could feel Steve line up against every curve of his body and a talented tongue slip into his mouth, short and sweet nips before diving back in.

Finally, they pulled apart, shorter kisses still connecting their mouths as they pulled away from one another. Harry blushed softly and smiled as Steve looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips once more, the promise clear behind the simple action.

It was only then Harry noted the position they were in, Steve leaning on his stool with Harry in between his legs and practically lying on top of him. Then, he registered the odd lack of noise in the Diner and looked up at the amused face of his, well. Turning to face the Diner he almost fell when the place went off into cheers of "It's about time, kid!"

Harry buried his face against Steve's chest, strong arms wrapping around him securely, holding him close.

The noise eventually went down and Harry looked up at Steve curiously, "What did you mean by, 'I've been there'?"

Steve smirked at him and bumped his nose against Harry's, "Well, it did take me months to get you talk to me, didn't it?" Harry gaped as rich laughter left his lips.

"You, you..?"

Nodding Steve nipped at his lips playfully, " I used to run around this time when I saw you sitting by the window. I finally just decided to walk in seeing as me running around New York without a shirt was _not_ getting your attention. I was planning on eventually sitting at your booth and go from there. I was very," insert kiss, "very pleased when you sat down next to me."

Harry could only blink. "You only came in because of me?" Steve grabbed his hand and waved at Ginger as he walked him out of the Diner, Harry still a bit dazed.

"Yes, I did. Like I said Harry," coming to a stop in front of his garage, "I've been there." With those final words, Steve devoured his lips again and walked away with a promise of breakfast the day after.

When closing time came around, he asked one of the guys to lock up and made his way to _Antonio's_, an amazing italian pizzeria that Tony loved, particularly the pesto pizza, and made his way to Stark Tower. When he finally reached the top floor he was an insecure mess but managed.

As the doors to the elevator opened, Harry glanced cautiously from behind his bangs and heard Tony talking on the phone.

When Tony turned and saw Harry standing there with a pizza box in his hand, he did the only thing he could do, he hung up the phone. So, he may have potentially lost a million or two.

He'd get it back in the morning.

He stood cautiously and accepted the pizza box that Harry offered, "I uhh, I come in peace?" It came out as more of a question than a sentence. There was silence between them as the shorter male looked him head on, "Tony, look, I'm—" Tony shook his head and Harry's eyes became suspiciously moist.

Tony rolled his eyes exasperatedly and reached out towards Harry.

Ignoring the wince and clenched eyes, he wrapped his free arm around his best friend and rubbed his chin against the soft hair. Quite sobs reached his ears and he guided the slighter male to the couch, bringing him into his lap. "Shh. Shh. It's okay Harry, I understand." It took a while before the sobs and the shaking stopped, and when it did Tony realized the little midget had fallen asleep.

Smiling he set him down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He sat back on the opposite side of the couch with his legs across his lap and starting munching down on some of the pizza. Everything was good with the world once more.

Later, when Harry woke, Tony simply handed him a cold slice of pizza and turned on the screen.

Pushing play, Harry realized they had started where they had left off.

Smiling he nudged Tony with his elbow, ignoring the irritated sound and pressed against his best friend's side. Despite being 'irritated,' Tony wrapped one arm around Harry and continued to watch the show. Harry only gave him a quick squeeze before he settled in, conveying his understanding of what Tony was trying to say.

.

.

.

.

Weeks after the whole Loki fiasco and Tony pestering him about how Steve might be dangerous and what not, Harry finally decided to shut him up by introducing them.

When Harry led Steve to the reconstructed Stark Tower, Steve froze, "This Tony you've always told me about, he wouldn't happen to be Tony Stark would he?"

Harry looked up at him curiously and nodded his assent, "Is that a problem?" He asked a bit nervous now.

Steve just laughed again, "Trust me. It is not a problem."

And when Tony's mouth dropped open in shock and his left eye developed a tick over it at the sight of them together, Harry was utterly confused, "_That's_ Steve?"

"Do you two know each other?"

.

.

.

. The end.

Hope you enjoyed and reviews are always nice. Either way, thank you for reading.

CotF


	2. Mesmerized

**Mesmerized**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, although I love both. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me and I would appreciate it if you would ask before using it. HPxSR.

**Warnings: **This is SLASH. If you find this distasteful go look for a fic elsewhere.

**Note-** It has recently come to my attention than an author took some of my original ideas and claimed them as their own. Not cool. That said, I am not putting any of my fics for adoption. Sorry, but I have bad experiences with this and don't plan on having any repeats.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

. Mesmerized

The time he spent between waking up to a world that was 70 years older than he remembered, and learning how to cope with the reality that he was now alone, was not a pleasant one. He was mystified, confused, by the world he had woken up to. There was so much—chaos. New York had always been loud, colorful, and filled with nearly every language and culture you could find in the world, but the changes that had occurred over the last seventy years were staggering. The made him feel all the more alone in a world that had, and hadn't, really forgotten him.

His methods of coping might not have been ideal, but he did what he could. Time passed slowly but he was making due. Instead of going out into the world and exploring, he had taking to getting to know his surroundings once more. New York was not quite what he remembered, yet there was still so much that remained the same. He had taken up boxing and running around the city to stay in shape and clear his head. It was during one of his running sessions that he found something else to keep him mind out of the fact that he was a man out of time.

It was a cold, brisk morning in mid January when Steve happened to run by a Diner he had avoided entering since his return. There was nothing very interesting about the Diner, only that the last time he had seen it, it had been new and very popular. It still looked to be popular, and he did not really know why he ran by _Mama Ophie's_ since he had taken to avoiding the places he knew. Even ones with such few memories attached to them of what had been, the point was—there were too many memories. But something that morning had made him take pause at the fork that lead down to _Mama Ophie's_ and to the park. Instead of taking his usual route, he had taken the road down to _Mama's_.

He ignored the looks sent his way by women and men alike, he had been unable to even _think_ of starting anything with anyone. Fury had even gone so far as suggesting he had a one off. Times may have changed, but he had not. It was all or nothing. And so far? He hand't found anyone in this new world, this new time that had made that spark surface where he was sure his heart still lay. It was numb and broken, but it was still there, hanging by a thread. He knew, with the same certainty that he would not change the choices he had made, that there was someone out there he just had to wait for. That morning, he found himself stopping short at the sight of a petite man with the most brilliant set of emerald eyes he had ever seen. Maybe it was the thoughts that had been plaguing seconds before, or maybe it was the way the light fell and caught in those brilliant orbs, but Steve was caught.

From then on, Steve continued to run by _Mama's_ every morning, hoping to catch sight of the breathtaking man with green eyes. He tried slowing down to a job instead of a run and threw a smile his way, but the man was frustratingly dense. He even leant against the window by his booth and drank water, making sure some of it fell and splashed agains his chest, his shirt clinging to every muscle, every bit of him. It certainly drew attention, but not the kind he wanted. It was frustrating really, to want someone to notice you so bad you stepped out of your comfort zone, and _failed_. It was with these thoughts in mind, and one last glance at the oblivious man with green eyes, that Steve decided to step it up a notch.

.

.

.

It was a week before he was able to implement his new plan but Steve knew it would work. _It had to_. He was seriously running out of options. Waking slightly later than usual, Steve donned his running shorts and a white shirt. He ran his usual ten miles, looking at the time as he did and heading over to _Mama's_. At the fork, he took his sweat soaked shirt off and jogged at a neutral pace without looking inside the Diner. Once he was out of sight, Steve put his shirt back on with a grimace and avoided looking at any of the ogling bystanders. The next day, and the week that followed, Steve kept running around the streets of New York without a shirt on, always passing by at the exact same time. But every glance into the Diner made it clear, he was failing. And failure, was not an option. Steve decided on a new plan of attack, hopefully one that would not make him blush and stutter an explanation at nothing in general.

The Monday that followed found Steve sitting by the bar of the Diner, drinking coffee. He had woken up a bit earlier to get his normal run in, taking the path that led to the park instead. When he had entered the Diner at 7:50 on the dot, he was sat at the bar, not wanting to come on too strong, not yet. He had a plan of attack, and planning was what he did best. The snicker that greeted him was not was he expected. Narrowing his eyes in slight confusion, Steve sat up a bit straighter, "Ma'm." The woman just laughed, "Good luck with that, hon. Now what can I get you?" Steve flushed slightly and realized that in his bid to get his green eyed obsessions attention, he had mostly just made a fool of himself and given everyone else a free show. Sighing he gave a slight smile and ordered.

Now he just waited for his coffee and glanced at the clock from time to time. When it turned 8:10, Steve made sure to occupy himself with his paper and not look at anything, feigning disinterest. When the door chimed at 8:15, and a rush of electricity made its way down his spine, Steve marveled at his reaction to the man's presence and remained seated. The urge to move, to fidget was intense, but he could handle it. When the warmth of a body passed by him and abruptly stopped, placing itself by his left side, Steve sat up straighter, not noticing the amused glances cast his way. Turning, he looked into brilliant green eyes, far more beautiful in their intensity up close and without a barrier to obscure them. Thousands of words formed in his head but refused to flow past his lips. Steve turned away and was silent.

Mentally scolding himself, he continued to drink and eat in silence, stealing the occasional look. Steve hoped green eyes would start up a conversation and realized it was not in his nature. He kept himself from sighing in frustration. When it finally turned nine o'clock and his mystery man left, Steve waited patiently for the green eyed man's presence to fade before he dropped his head on the table and banged it _hard_. Groaning out loud, he cursed his inability to speak. The laughter that surged at his actions by Ginger, his waitress, made it that much worse. Looking up, he saw not only Ginger, but several other waiters, the cook, and more than a few patrons looking at him in both amusement and pity. Standing rigid, Steve paid his bill and made his way out. _He'd show them._

It never really occurred to him that maybe his green eyes was not interested in men. Not that he was, but still.

.

.

.

Months later when Steve managed muster up the courage and to find just the right opening when his friend and waitress finally burst, _thank you Gisselle,_ Steve finally put a name to the silent beauty. Turning to face the green eyed man and smiling slightly, and hiding the glee that threatened to make him look like a fool or a stalker, he spoke to him for the first time, "She's right you know." Green eyes looked back at him and he smiled, laughing softly. "Yes, yes she is." Steve savored the sweet sound of that smooth voice rolling over him, "Steve Rogers." "Pleasure to meet you!" he responded with a pleased smile. _So that's his name. _Steve waited for a moment and laughed, "This is generally the part where you tell me your name?" The adorable flush that marked green eyes cheeks was worth all the effort, "Harry. Harry Potter." Steve gave a small, barely there caress to the small hand encased in his, with a final squeeze he let go reluctantly, "Good to finally meet you." The silence that followed was comfortable and ripe with a sense of, something. Something with a hint of promise.

When Harry, _his name was Harry,_ left at nearly ten instead of nine, Steve smirked in triumph. Turning to look into the amused eyes of Ginger and Gisselle, the sense on victory and accomplishment threatened to make him do something crazy and undignified of a soldier—like dance in the middle of the Diner or something, so he left after paying his bill and leaving a nice tip in gratitude.

On his way to his apartment, Steve looked around him cautiously before he broke out into truly spectacularly, _horrible_, dance moves. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Opening his eyes at the sound of breathless laughter, he looked up at Kira, his neighbor and blushed furiously. He stopped and tucked his hands into his pocket and walked, as dignified as possible, into the entrance of the complex. Or, you know, _tried to_.

Hysterical laughter followed him as he picked himself up, blushing bright red, from tripping on the front step until he reached his apartment. At least now he knew, _he had a chance._

.

.

.

.

. The end.

Well, that was a great, big, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite-ed _Taking Chance_. It reached the 200 favorite mark today and I felt I should reward all those who reviewed (22). I do appreciate all of those who actually took the time to review so, Thank You all very much. I'm glad you liked it and hoped you like this one-shot of sorts.

This is a one-shot of sorts, kinda. But I'm still not sure I want to try a mutli-chapter fic. Maybe just a series of HPxSR one-shots with a couple of Tony/Harry friendship one-shots thrown in. You never know what will happen. I have considered requests for other Harry/Avengers pairings, but that won't happen this week.

CoTF


	3. Breathe

**Breathe**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize, so don't hold your breath.

**Warnings: **This is slash. If that offends you, sorry, but go look elsewhere. There are some great Natasha/Loki fics out there.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

.Breathe.

The ongoing battle in the living room had become too much of an annoyance for even him to handle. There was only so much he could take. He had tried everything he could think of to help make the situation better, but he only seemed to make it worse. If he was honest, Harry had had enough. To keep himself from saying something he would regret, he retreated in silence to the kitchen. Bowing his head and touching it to the cool surface of the marble, Harry tried to block out the sounds coming from the living room.

Harry breathed in through his nose and counted to ten.

_1._

"Yes, well you could have told me this before hand." Tony knew he sounded petulant, but really, who could blame him. He had never liked sharing. Blue eyes frosted over, "I'm sorry. I forget the part where it becomes mandatory to appraise you of every aspect of my life." Steve was as close to furious as he could remember being. Tony glared at him, "Not everything. _Just this._ I don't want you anywhere near him!" He grunted in pain as Steve easily knocked him up against the wall. Eyes the color of frost made a chill crawl down his spine for a second before he snarled in retaliation. "Oh, yes. Who's mature now?" He was released and Steve took a step back, breathing in slow. "what's going on?" Both men turned to looked at the petite green eyed man who they called best friend and lover respectively.

Steve and Tony glared at each other defiantly. It lasted all of two seconds as they heard Harry sigh quietly. Steve moved to the entrance of the living room, wrapping his arms around Harry. Steve kissed Harry tenderly on the lips and caressed his cheek as he pulled away. "There is nothing wrong, just a misunderstanding," Steve glared at Tony over the top of Harry's head and Tony just grimaced in response, but smiled slightly at his best friend. Green eyes looked back at him dubiously. _Again?_

Harry smiled and let it go despite the sense of unease he felt.

_2._

Harry walked into Tony's office and blinked in silent shock for an entire minute as he looked at the destroyed space before him. He snapped out of it and looked around frantically, trying to find Tony. What if he was hurt?

A pained grunt drew his attention to the bar and Harry quickly made his way there. Tony was sitting down with his back to the bar, bottle in hand, "Tony?" Harry said hesitantly, Tony didn't look _too_ bad, just a little banged up. Tony regarded him in silence for a moment before giving him one of his little half smiles. Not the usual brilliant, conceited ones either, just a bit tired. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as he dropped carefully to his knees. "Dare I ask what happened?" Tony opened his mouth, ready to say something but shut his mouth abruptly.

The niggling sensation in the back of his head became an irritating itch. "Tony?" Harry was hoping to figure out where all these bruised and scrapes were coming from. He hadn't seen anything too serious but he was still worried. "Don't worry about it sunshine, I'll be fine. Nothing major, just a bruise or two." Harry helped Tony up and wondered how many times he would find his friend like this. Helping him to the couch, Harry plopped down beside him and examined his face, the cuts at the right side of it making him feel guilty for some reason. "Just a misunderstanding." Tony pushed him away slightly and suggested food and a movie. Harry accepted.

That night as he made his way out, he noticed a scrap of white on the floor. Picking up the piece of cloth, Harry looked at it curiously. Tony hadn't been wearing white.

_3._

Harry got the feeling that Tony and Steve didn't like each other very much. Their initial meeting had gone, well it was okay, but it was more than that. He had nothing concrete to base it on but he knew there was something wrong. It had been weeks, but he could feel the Hallows shift in place once more. There was something there, something he needed to know. He just had to figure out what. Looking over at the tense form of his best friend, Harry frowned at how unusual that was. Leaning into Steve's side, he melted at the arms that wrapped around him automatically. The strength in them always made him feel safe, _secure_. He adored the feeling.

Steve smiled as the raven snuggled up to his side, all tension fleeting his body. Steve leaned down to steal a kiss and sighed happily into the kiss as his lover melted against him. He ran his hands down his smaller lover's back and nearly lashed out when a snarl made those perfect lips leave his. Glaring at the man sitting across from him with Pepper, he tried to silence the annoyance with the power of his eyes alone. Of course, Tony was the only one who wouldn't back down from one look alone. He looked away from Tony as he felt the tense form of his little one. Frowning, he looked as green eyes clouded with confusion and sadness. Weary and detached, Harry pulled away from Steve. Steve just sighed at the triumphant little smirk on Stark's lips.

Harry felt blotches of insecurity and sadness pull him down just a little bit more. Glancing at Pepper, he caught a mirrored look in her eyes, for a different reason altogether.

_4._

Harry sighed happily as he made his way up to Stark Tower. He had just finished locking up and was on his way to spend some quality time with his best friends, best friend's girlfriend, and his lover. It amazed him how well everything was turning out and he couldn't be happier. There were no pessimistic thoughts plaguing him at the moment and he was thrilled. Steve really was too sweet. There was a single red rose waiting every day on the pillow by his head with a little note tied to it. On Fridays, he received two, one red and one white. Friday was the day they had shared their first kiss. It was nothing out of this world, just simple things that Steve loved about him. This morning had come with the simple words, _'Your smile.'_

Consequently, he hadn't been able to keep the smile off his face all day. It had been a great day and it was about to get better. Making his way up to Tony's private elevator, he hummed a little something he had heard earlier that day from Kira, "_I was looking for a breath of life/ A little touch of heavenly light..."_ He was cut off abruptly as he came to the top floor. Smiling he walked into the office/living room/bar area and looked around curiously. "Tony? Steve? Pepper?" He called out into the room but received nothing. A crash from the kitchen startled him and made him change directions hearing the voices of Tony and Steve he paused, "..._need...wrong...say...now." _He debated with himself briefly, but made a decision quickly. Harry paused before moving quietly closer to the kitchen entrance.

"_You need to tell him soon, before you take things too far!" Tony said, reproach coating his voice. "Tell him what exactly? You know I can't do that!" Steve responded in kind. "Well then, you need to do something because I won't let this continue." Tony replied. "What is the problem? Everything is fine, perfect even, just the way it is," Steve said firmly. Tony sighed, "You know it isn't. At the very least Pepper already knows about us." _

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. He felt a deep, agonizing feeling deep inside him and the Hollows thrummed in response. His breath hitched as he tried to keep himself from crying. He stepped back into bits of glass and winced at the noise they made. Tony, Steve, and Pepper all hurried out of the kitchen and saw him standing there. They asked him what was wrong but he stood frozen.

Tony's eyes widened and he embraced his friend tightly as he fell to his knees. He squeezed him tightly, "No, no, no darling! It's not what it sounds like, I swear it! Steve and I have worked together before on projects, for a certain group. Pepper knows all about it and we just want you to know. Steve is such a goody-goody though!" Hands ran up and down his back and Steve held his hand quietly, Pepper agreed with what Tony said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

Harry calmed himself down and allowed Steve to pull him into his arms. He even gave Tony and Pepper a little smile. He talked, and smiled, and joked like he understood. But he didn't let it go. _Not this time._

_5._

Harry lay on the couch and stretched a bit. He was so _tired_. There had been a sudden influx at the garage with people coming in to see Sam and Michael, two of their new artists. They did sharpie designs on cars of all types, including Lamborghini's. The design's were amazing and each custom made. Harry never regretted hiring either one and thanked the stars Kira had pointed them out before someone else could snatch them away. Admittedly, he was a bit more competitive now than he had been not too long ago. Guess being best friends with Tony Stark did that to a person.

Smiling he reached up to tag the red shirt of his lover and pulled him in for a kiss as he walked by the couch. Steve went with it and crawled down over the back of the couch and onto his body. The kiss turned heated and Steve managed to rid his little love of his shirt before he dove down, nibbling and caressing every bit of skin he could reach. Harry just moaned and sighed in response. He pulled Steve up and tugged his shirt off. He bit the juncture between his lover's shoulder and his neck, lapping at the skin there. Steve moaned as Harry moved his hand's down to the buckle of his belt as the ringing of a phone went of.

Steve and Harry both ignored it and kept going, Harry rubbing his hips against Steve's. The room got hotter as they came to be in only their boxers. The phone rang once more, this time, the ring tone was different. It was a strange tone Harry hadn't heard before. Steve stopped and looked down at Harry, "I'm so sorry love, but I have to take that." Harry rose an eye brow in response and looked at the retreating back of his lover. He spoke in hushed whispers as he answered and Harry frowned. He ignored the voices in the back of his head that wanted to be acknowledged. He would not listen to them.

Steve came back to his side and kissed him softly, Harry noted all of his hard work had gone to waste. Sighing he turned his back to his lover as he changed and ignored his attempts at explaining. He might not be listening to the voices he knew belonged to his instincts, but he was not ignoring them entirely either. This? This secrecy, it was something he didn't like.

He heard the soft foot falls oh his lover fade and he waited until he could no longer sense him. Turning to reach for his phone, he hit three and waited for the call to connect. "Darling?" Tony's voice came through the phone and Harry half smiled, "Still up for pizza and me kicking your ass at Halo?" Harry was already putting on his clothes. There was a slight silence at the other end and Harry frowned, "Tony?" Sighing was heard at the other end, "Sorry Darling but something just came up. I have some work I need to do." Harry said nothing and stared at the door his lover had just walked out of and looked back at his phone. He wasn't that slow. "That's fine. Next time then."

Harry reminded himself that things did just come up. He reminded himself he was best friends with a billionaire, genius, philanthropist and he couldn't have him all to himself. He reminded himself that there were things such as coincidences. He reminded himself. He reminded himself there were such things as _misunderstandings_.

_6._

He lay in bed, the quite broken only by the sounds outside his and Steve's shared apartment. He had known Steve was military when they had begun dating and he had been put down as his emergency contact should Steve, gods forbid, he ever need him. But Steve was not deployed to be stationed anywhere. He wasn't with SEAL or any Black Ops that he knew of. It all didn't add up most days, but Steve was Steve. He had so many old fashioned morals that Harry found charming and adored about his lover.

Part of that was the intense love and devotion Steve showered him with and parts of him felt selfish. Steve had given him no _true_ reason to doubt. But he had been burned before. Several times.

While Steve showered, Harry thought about things. Waiting had become a bit more common and Harry hated waiting. He also hated being kept in the dark. Kira, bless her soul, did what she could when she had the time. But she had a job and life of her own. Most days she came back tired and just wanted to sleep. That girl slept more than anyone he knew. Smiling slightly he got up and shook his head. He was being silly and pessimistic, depressing, thoughts were no good. He would not let anything get him down. Life was good and it had lasted so long that he was trying to poke holes at it. Getting up, he moved into the kitchen to start on breakfast. He and Steve still went to _Mamma Ophie's_ every Friday, but preferred to eat breakfast at home instead.

Ringing broke the silence he had begun to take comfort in for the moment and jolted him from his thoughts. He looked over to the counter and knew it wasn't his phone that was ringing. The same tone as a few weeks before. He glanced around the kitchen and stepped out into the living room. The ringing continued and he walked over to the coffee table. He looked down and saw the big blaring letters light up the screen. 'Call from Stark.' Harry resolutely looked away and made his way back into the kitchen just in time to hear Steve rush out of the shower and into the living room. Hushed whispers were all he could hear and he clenched his hands into fists. Breathing in slowly, Harry turned back to food he had been preparing. It had turned black and charred.

As Steve rushed into the kitchen with a kiss and a good-bye, Harry stood still in the oppressive silence of the kitchen and remained motionless for some time. _Misunderstanding, huh?_

_7._

"I'll be back tomorrow night. It shouldn't take too long but I'll call anyways and let you know."

_8._

"I have another assignment. I'll be back before you know it."

"There's this thing I have to take care of but Pepper will still be around to keep you company, darling."

Pepper avoided his eyes as he looked over them both.

_9._

He told himself to just breath and let it all out. The project he was working on, on the side was not going the way he wanted it to. He was tense and frustrated and needed an outlet somehow. He nodded to the last of his guys as they made their way out. Standing he stretched a bit and walked out of his office and onto the railing. He leaned into it and looked down into the darkness of his business and considered his options. The business was doing great as usual, but he was no longer sure this was what he wanted to do. He had options and he wanted to explore them. He felt he needed some space and maybe a visit to his home country. All of his friends were old now and not likely to be out and about but he wasn't planning on visiting the world he had left behind. The last thing he needed were rumors of his "resurrection." No. He just needed something familiar in which to calm himself and let go of all the things weighing him down. The Hollows agreed.

He packed the last things into his bag amongst complaints from Tony and the surprisingly sulking silence of his lover. He just needed to get away for a bit and clear his head. Looking at them both, Harry tried to see signs. He was no stranger to lies and the unfaithful, but contrary to what his instincts were telling him, he couldn't see the signs. Maybe it was his love and affection for both men clouding his senses but he didn't believe so.

He liked to think he was a good judge a character, and Harry still remembered how _right_ and perfect it had felt to be in Steve's arms. How right it had been to take that seat at the bar, right next to the remarkable man he had come to love. It was why he was leaving to take a break from things. "We could still come with. You know, I have a jet ready to go?" Tony's suggestion was tempting and for once Steve was nodding in agreement and Harry considered it for about a second. Laughing as Steve tugged him into his arms, he smiled up at him. There was some strain there but he hoped Steve didn't notice. He needed to be sure.

Walking down the streets of London brought a smile to his face and after only three days, Harry felt better about everything. Every so often the Hollows stirred and demanded he visit somewhere saturated with magic before they would still and be at peace once more. Walking into a tall man with long blond hair, Harry apologized and continued walking. The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Harry was startled into turning his body into the man's, "Ahh, forgive me my friend. I thought you were some one else."

Harry smiled understandingly and nodded as he glanced behind him, he could have sworn he saw Tony and Steve. He kept walking.

_10._

Harry opened his eyes slowly and raised his head. Well, that certainly hadn't helped him any and now he was just more worried and stressed than he had been to begin with. There was something going on between Tony and Steve and it was tearing him apart at the seams. He had acknowledged the tension between them from the beginning but had only feared Tony's reaction to 'sharing' him. Now he wondered, had been wondering, if it didn't have to do with something else? Honestly, there was too much going on that he was no longer sure of himself. If there was anything Harry hated, it was the feeling of being lost and unsure. Deciding enough was enough, Harry straightened and walked toward the living room determinedly.

He paused briefly as Steve held Tony to the wall with a snarl on his face, a cut on his cheek and one on Tony's brow. Well, moments like these made him doubt what his instincts were telling him but still. He had to know. Tony and Steve looked at him and looked down guiltily. Steve dropped Tony and moved away from him, crossing his arms, "He started it." The words were not the only things petulant about his lover in that moment. "Me? Oh sure, blame it on me. Try taking some credit. Pot. Meet kettle!" Tony fumed as he leant into the wall and Harry would have laughed at the look of confusion on Steve's face if it was any other situation.

Before the argument could continue, Harry stepped in between both men and looked at them both. Slowly, he ran his eyes over them and then looked away for a second to gather himself. "I don't know what is going on but I am sick and tired of, this." Gesturing with his hands he continued even as they attempted to interrupt him, "At this point all I can think of is cheating." There was silence for all of two seconds before both exploded into a fury of denials and arguments. Harry let them shout over each other until they both realized he was ignoring them.

"_Tell him!_ I will **not** lose my best friend over this!" Tony looked dangerous in that moment, more so than even Steve had seen him. He was silent as he looked at his little lover and was overrun with the fear of losing him. All he had wanted was to protect him from who he was, from the mantle he sometimes had to take up in order to protect the Earth. To protect him. Sighing he walked closer to his love and reached out to take his hand into his. Harry pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest protectively. Steve swallowed down the ache that arose with that single action. He ran over the last few months and realized, to some degree, Harry had good reasons to believe he had been unfaithful. He didn't want to lose his little one and decided secrecy could shove it for once. He trusted him with everything he was but worried over his safety. "I'm Captain America."

Harry's face snapped forward and looked at Steve. Mouth wide open, he tried to form words but they failed him. Steve sighed and walked cautiously forward once more. This time, Harry did not move away from him, "As Tony would put it, I am a science experiment and spangly." Harry still said nothing. "Darling?" "Love?" Harry shook his head slowly. "Okay. Let's say I believe you. Tony? How did you know?" Tony shifted guiltily for a moment but smiled and plundered on in his usual way, not even thinking about the consequences of Harry knowing about _two_ of them. "I'm a tin-man with a fake heart!" Harry gaped once more. "I am Iron Man," Tony just smiled brightly like every thing was all sunshine and daisies.

Slowly Harry laughed and laughed and _laughed_. All this time? Seriously? He almost wanted to smack them. Well, not almost, he did. Tony and Steve just looked at him with twin pouts on their lips, until they noticed they mirrored each others expressions and switched to disgust. That just made them pout all over again and Harry laughed as he realized how ridiculous the two of them would be. There was too much pride between those two to ever make anything work. They needed to protect people and would always clash. He looked back and realized that his best friend was just trying to protect him by having Steve tell him the truth so that he wouldn't find out on his own and feel betrayed. The animosity between the two was born of them both trying to protect him in their own way.

Sighing, Harry reached over and smacked them both on the head again for good measure. Before they could start pouting again, he brought them in for a group hug. He snickered as he saw their reflections in the glass behind the bar, both Tony sticking his tongue out childishly and Steve rolling his eyes, attempting to ignore Tony. Harry just sighed happily as the Hollows thrummed. Huh, so that was what they were trying to tell him. Good to know.

Later as they all sat comfortably on the couch watching the movie made in honor of the Avengers, aptly named, _The Avengers,_ he laughed as both his boys criticized the actors playing their super hero counterparts. Both thought the actors were too _something_ and not fit to play them. In some things, both Tony and Steve reacted the same way. They were vain to fault, well Tony mostly, and he found it incredibly amusing how they were each portrayed. He felt lighter and happier than he had in some time. As the credits rolled around and they sat discussing the movie, Harry paused in though, "Right." Tony and Steve turned to look at him a bit concerned. Harry laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I suppose now would be a good time to tell you both," Tony and Steve leaned in as Harry blushed deeply, "I'm a wizard?" Tony and Steve just blinked and turned to look at one another,

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

. The end.

Well, this was pretty long but...That's what came out next and these have no real order. Although I guess you guys could read them in the order you think they should be *shrugs*. I don't mind and thank you for all the love and support.

Again, who said I can't write happy endings?

**Note:** Credit to TwiLoco for the revelation scene. I had the idea on what to write but I decided to include her words in the scenes. To quote TwiLoco, : "Loved it specially the ending! I would love you or someone else writes a story where Harry, tony, and Steve discover each others powers. "I'm a super experiment and spangly, I'm a metal man with a fake heart. Well...in a wizard"..." Well, almost!

Hope you enjoyed!

CoTF


	4. Note

**Important so please read even if it is not an actual update.**

**Note: ** As I am sure many of you have heard, or have come here to defend cywsaphyre or ideas on general, there was an issue with one of Cywsaphyre's fics and mine. Some have called me some rather colorful names over PM and that is fine. I respect your opinion and the right to express that opinion. I am not the best writer in the world and have never claimed to be, as many seem to believe or have accused me of being.

What kind of sucks is that this was a complete and total misunderstanding. As I have told Cywsaphyre, they do not need to take their story down because I never asked them to. My sister and I share an account, which may seem weird to most but not to us. I am currently celebrating my birthday, or was, in an entirely different state. The brat has my email and password and has never abused the privilege. She decided to take action on my behalf without actually talking to me about it or explaining anything.

Want to know how I found out about this whole drama? My phone. Yup. I looked up my emails since I was getting an insane amount in only an hour. I was actually celebrating my birthday on an entirely different state. She asked and corresponded with several other people on the story "Finding Home." The decisions she made were not the right ones but what can I do about it now? Nothing really since so many of you seem dead set on making me suffer for it. I have contacted Cywsaphyre and talked to her about this and their story will not be taken down because you know what? It happens. Sometimes you have an awesome idea and people take that and expand on it. Isn't that what fanfiction is about? Sure, some parts are eerily similar, but those of you who support her have taken to insulting my work and calling it boring and blah blah blah. Hello, it's called a one shot. Typically not much detail involved throughout. Now a multi chapter which is what she intends? That has detail and obviously has more work and time that goes into that. I respect that and do not consider my story worse that theirs or myself as a horrible writer or person.

To those of you who are worried I will be put off writing, not on your life! Petty and hateful people who jump to conclusions without knowing the full details will never put me off writing. I may not be the best but I am both pleased and proud of my work. I've always hated drama and try to avoid it and will continue to do so. So I will only say this once and move on, "You can all suck it. If you don't like my work go look for something you **do** like. There is something on here for everyone and my work doesn't do it for everyone. Some people like and respect my work and those are the people I write for. Beyond that it doesn't bother me much. I won't let it. So, again, suck it!"

That said, I hope to move on from all of this and continue my work in peace. As I always put in the disclaimer, if you do not like my work look elsewhere for entertainment. Thank you to those who were worried about my work and myself. It is greatly appreciated. There will be an actual update soon my lovelies!

CoTF


	5. Lucky

**Lucky**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing so don't sue. I love both fandoms but zip. Zero. Nada. Own not a thing.

**Warnings: **This is slash and I will ignore flames aimed at this. There will be no more than kissing or heavy petting in this, with a healthy dose of Tony on the side.

**Note:** So...you all seem to like where this is going and my muse has decided to indulge. Err, on the last note I said no to other pairings for now but I want to say, stress actually, I was not offended or anything of the sort, I just meant to convey my acknowledgement of your requests but politely reply that I do not plan on anything right this moment. But it might crop up so...yeah.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

. Lucky.

Rhodey, Lucky, Fury and the world in general were being difficult right now. That was something coming from him.

His refusal to hand over his work had put him on ends with several people: the local police force, the government, S.H.I.E.L.D. It seemed that everyone out there was gunning for him and although this would normally appeal to his narcissistic side, Tony was not amused.

He may have acted immaturely, well, more so than usual, but it was _his_ work, _his_ life. No one had the right to demand he hand it over and just roll with the punches. He was the type to land the punches. All he really needed right now was a—distraction.

The tell tale signs of a bad day turned one of the most horrible days in his existence thus far made him want to bang his head against the wheel.

Glaring at his current baby, Tony reminded himself never to drive anything without making some modifications and looking it over first. He would tempt fate and wonder whether this day could get any worse, but instead,

"Could this day get any better?"

Sure, it was all sarcasm, but he wasn't exactly all sunshine and daisies right now. What could anyone expect. As his car came to a slow, noisy, stop, Tony gave into the urge that had hit him the moment he'd received a call from Rhodey that morning. He banged his head on the steering wheel and ignored all the people who were gaping at him from all sides.

If one look at his face didn't give away who he was, the STARK 7 on the plates most definitely would. Only he had the monopoly on all plates with STRK emblem on the plates.

It was as much a part of his identity as the suit of armor was.

The soft knocking at his window made him start for a second before he forced some composure and looked up into brown eyes. The rest of it wasn't bad either, and if he wasn't involved with Pepper well, he would leave it at that.

Still, one could flirt, right? "Hello there beautiful, can I help you?" Brown eyes looked amused and moved from him and dragged down the side of his car. "Names Kira and I suppose you're in luck."

Raising a well sculpted eyebrow Tony mirrored the action and thought, for a second, this was the kind of girl he had known all his life, and gotten sickly tired of. Instead the pointed tilt in the general direction behind him made him pause before he said anything condescending.

Turning back, Tony was amused to note his car had decided to self combust right in front of a garage.

Turning back to the girl who had tapped on his window he smirked his thanks. Rolling her eyes, "That's _Prime_, never had any complaints and they don't go all fan boy on anyone. They do great work but you might want to do your research first, you being you, I suppose," Kira responded.

Tony stepped out of the car as Kira put some distance between the door and himself. Turning to look at the entrance he was reminded on the article on one of the best mechanic shops in the nation, "Thanks," it had a reputation but Tony was never one to take anyone's word but his own. "Don't mention it Tin-man. _Seriously_."

Tony turned back in surprise, looking for Kira but finding her gone.

Shaking his head, Tony turned back to the garage and made his way inside. He was directed to a desk slightly to the back and given a number. Handing his keys over he sat and went through some magazines to entertain himself or something when a slight male came down the stairs leading up to the offices up top. The clothes didn't hint at him being someone important but Tony wasn't about to judge, well not much anyways.

Well, that was until he saw it was the green eyed man who would be working on his newest baby. Standing up, he made his way to the back, bypassing attempts to keep him up front.

The short, green-eyed man was under his baby, seeming to know right off the bat what was wrong with it. Tony was a genius, sure, but this kind of mechanics wasn't his specialty.

It could be. If he wanted. But he was only interested enough in the area to get things running. Beyond that? Not interested. He lent against the nearest surface and watched in interest as the man worked, no one else had come to bother trying to send him back up front.

He had a reputation he had worked hard to earn, well, something like that.

It wasn't long before he got bored of watching the man work and decided the front with the, surprisingly, up to date magazines looked more interesting than just standing there. Sure, he was already plotting on how to get Rhodey back for the terrible morning he had been put through but it wasn't taking up much brain power.

Rhodey was remarkably simple that way.

Turning to head back up front, his attention was caught by a half open steel door behind his baby. Briefly glancing at the busy mechanic, he shrugged and made his way to the entrance. Slipping in through the opening, Tony felt himself surprised for the first time in a long while.

The room was large and filled with all kinds of toys and gadgets that Tony himself had. The ones he didn't own weren't on the market yet, mostly entertainment products that he was interested in. He had debated on taking over the market but he was feeling a bit more adventurous.

As of right now, he was thinking about energy. Something to keep him entertained for a good while.

Walking around, he came to a table lined up against the wall. Old-fashioned hand-written diagrams were displayed on the wall and in small stacks on the table. Glancing through the piles on the table, Tony had to admit he was impressed.

Honestly, he hadn't thought of approaching that particular problem that way. Humming, he began to analyze what looked like one of the projects from the wall. It looked like good, solid work. "Excuse me, what are you doing back here?"

Turning back, Tony realized the mechanic who had been working on his car had made his way into the workroom. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just lookin," smirk already on his lips, he waited for the groveling and sucking up.

He was pleasantly surprised to receive a scowl instead, "This area is off limits to customers. Please step out."The words weren't said very loud but they carried a commanding tone that had Tony reacting for a second before he really meant to.

_Huh._

Raising an eye brow, Tony fingered one of the models, ignoring the man completely. Small, delicate looking hands smudged with grease tore the small model from his hands. Tony looked from his now empty hands to the now very irritate man, with that scowl on his features and cheeks flushed in anger, Tony decided he looked adorable.

And interesting.

Turning to face him fully, he smiled brightly at the now suspicious looking man. _This should be fun._

Well, the day wasn't a complete fail now was it?

.

.

.

.

. The end.

Tony's POV since so many of you seem to want a bit more of him. Seeing as he _is_ awesome, I don't mind. These are simple interactions and first meetings. This just seemed like something Tony would do. Hope you enjoyed!

CoTF


	6. Birthday Cake

**Birthday Cake**

**Disclaimer: ** I own absolutely nothing you recognize.

**Warnings: **This is slash of the HPxSR variety so, don't read if you do not enjoy. On shot in **Taking Chances** universe.

Enjoy.

.

.

. Birthday Cake

"Do you think this looks right?"

Looking over to the left, Steve watched as Tony stepped back to lock at the—glob, on the counter. Tilting his head sideways and squinting slightly, he nodded. "Yes." Tony proceeded to smack him on the head.

Glaring, he pushed the blonde Avenger away and pouted as he looked at the dough that was meant to be used for the cake. Not just any cake either. _Harry's_ Birthday Cake. With capitals and everything.

I mean sure, he could always _buy_ the most amazing cake on the face of the planet and everything. But it just wouldn't be the same.

Sneaking a look sideways, Tony sulked.

It wasn't fair. How was he supposed to compete with the blonde? Tall, handsome, and, apparently, a good cook. Sure he was a playboy, billionaire, genius, philanthropist but he still. Couldn't. Cook.

At all.

It was incredibly frustrating. Much more so when he was planning a surprise party for his best friend and could not even manage the cake. Everything was being made by Steve, Pepper, Rhodey, and himself. He had been given the simple task of making appetizers at first.

He failed miserably.

Seriously, he had never tasted anything quite so—so. Given the epic fail that had turned out to be, he had been delegated to putting together some tiny crackers with cut slices of ham, cheese, and something else he couldn't name. He had made them, sure. They just looked, well. They were something alright.

Finally, Pepper had taken pity on him after a while and delegated him to making punch. Which he then proceeded to spike. Heavily.

Apparently, that was not Pepper Approved™.

So, the only thing he actually knew how to do (mix drinks) had been delegated to someone else. Leaving him with his current predicament.

Meanwhile, pretty boy had just finished making stuffed mushrooms, sautéed vegetables with rice pilaf, bread crusted chicken breast, chicken stuffed with cheddar and asparagus. As if that wasn't enough food, he had then decided to make incredibly smelling alfredo sauce vegetable lasagna.

Was this guy serious?

Tony sighed as he smashed his hand into the cake dough as instructed.

"Tony, is that...dough?"

He looked down at the funny, dough looking thing. Yes, yes it was. Raising an eyebrow in response, Pepper sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Tony, it's...it's supposed to be _batter_."

He blinked.

"There's a difference?"

The look he got in response was answer enough.

"Why couldn't you just order a catering company to make everything? I assure you everything would have been made delicious and in a timely manner!"

Tony was silent as Pepper returned to the living room/dining room in his office at Stark Tower to continue with decorations and set up. He startled minutely when Cap spoke. "She had a point you know." Tony thought of not responding to that at all for a minute and re-attempt to make some batter.

"I know. I just...for my birthday, he made me this amazing three-tiered piece of heaven that just—" Steve turned to face him fully, "He made that for me. Himself. I haven't... had that since my mother passed. I mean, it wasn't the same but he cared enough to make me a cake, and brownies, and little cheese ball things, and just a home cooked meal. Even chefs don't make it that good. It's just—different."

Tony looked back down at the dough and poked it a few times scolding himself for saying so much. He may trust the man with his life when needed but that didn't mean he lik— "Here, let me show you how." Tony looked at the blonde man not showing the surprise he felt.

"I don't need help." _Not your anyway._

"Stark, Tony. Look, I've seen you sulk and mope after each try at making something. Receiving a bit of help, not even asking for it, won't kill you. So just take what I'm offering."

"What? No comments on being better than me at something?"

"Oh, I'm better than you at _many_ things. But trust me, you just need to catch up."

"Catch up? With—"

"We need to get started on this so it will be ready to be pulled out and iced before Harry gets here. Now, do you want my help or not?"

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Tony turned and went back to poking his dough. Steve sighed and went back to checking the lasagna. He turned when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Looking over at Tony, he saw him standing by the trash bin.

Tony walked over to his work area and put the ingredients into a neat line in order by size. "Well?" He said as he looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow, haughtiness in every line of his body.

Steve smiled slightly at the show and walked over, "Now, the first step is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time Harry made it to his usual Friday Night dinner with Tony, he was completely taken by surprise as he saw his friends and a few others invited to celebrate his day.

The cake was cooled and iced to perfection, as Tony treated the decorating much as he would his designs. He took great pride in the design and took all the teasing lightly. Especially the ribbing he got about the design on the cake.

You guessed it, Iron Man.

Seeing as everyone present was in the know and Nick couldn't scold him like a child, Tony decided to indulge his vanity some.

Tony made his way into the kitchen with a glass of champagne as the guests were winding down and drinking some coffee before they headed home for those driving home and those who were staying still drinking.

He thought of the day and made a note to have the chef teach him some tricks on the stove. You never know what you might need. Arms wound around his chest and pulled him into a fierce hug. The small, heartfelt 'Thank You' he felt more than heard as his face lit up with a smile he reserved for a very few people. Harry being one of the few.

He turned in the arms that held him and hugged his friend tighter, "Happy Birthday Love. May you live many, many more years to come."

Harry squeezed him a little harder as he said that, thinking of something he still ought to tell both of the men in his life and Pepper. He would do it soon, when he was ready. By now he knew they would never leave him; they would accept him and not be angry for him keeping this secret for so long.

"Thank you for the cake. It was amazing! I hear you made it all on your own!"

Tony was preened slightly but felt a small twitch of discomfort. He squashed it and reminded himself he did all the heavy lifting. Really. Sighing he said, "Cap helped, you know. I made dough instead of batter." He looked into laughing green eyes waiting for teasing of a different kind.

Harry just laughed and pecked him on the cheek. He wound his arm into Tony's and led him back to the party, "You did all the heavy lifting, I know. Steve told me." Tony's left eye twitched slightly.

"I see."

Harry eyed him for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Oh, stop it! You have nothing to be jealous of. Genius remember?" Tony grumbled good natured. He laughed and poked him as he danced away in search of Steve, "Besides, I can still remember when Steve burned water!" Tony's jaw dropped.

That wasn't some type of natural Captain America given power?

Wait. Burned? "Burned water? What does that _mean?_" Could someone actually _burn_ water? His lips twitched before he broke into laughter. He had never burned water! Smirking he stalked towards the small group formed by Steve, Natasha, and Thor.

Good, Pepper had stolen Harry away from Steve.

He turned to Steve with a bright smile. "So, did you guys know it is actually possible to burn water when cooking?"

Decorations for party: $456

Ingredients for food: $234

Alcohol:$$$$

The look on Steve's face when he asked that question?

_Priceless._

.

.

.

.The end.

Well, that was random. Hope you enjoyed that and yes, I know. Tony is OCC. But I mean, really, it's and AU. Things will be different and this keeps in line with this mini-series of sorts. Thank you for all the continued support and please review.

Best,

CotF


End file.
